sueño? o realidad?
by kiaoh.k.14
Summary: Suelo escribir lo que me gustaría tener en un futuro, el cómo me voy a enamorar, el chico de mis sueños pero no puedo creer que por culpa de una mentira, todo halla cambiado que acaso esto es un sueño? o realidad? SxS denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_/Me llamo Serena pero mis amigos me dicen Sere, tengo 18 años y espero pronto ir a visitar a mi amigas … sabes? Hoy mientras veía una serie me puse a pensar …cómo sería el chico de mis sueños?/_ – no lo se jejeje uhm …

Serenaaaaaa – _rayos es mi mamá, bueno supongo que tendré más tiempo para pensarlo_

Ya voy maaa- _me apresuro a cerrar mi cuaderno para ir a comer antes que mi hermano se robe mi comida_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos jejeje espero que le den una oportunidad por fisss a esta historia, bueno disculpen la demora con las demás historias pero descuiden voy a darme un tiempito a pesar que este lunes es mi examen de nuero jejeje bueno les dejo para que continúen con la historia.**

 _/Bueno al fin terminé de comer_ \- Serena hoy tendré que salir, llevaré a tu hermano a su entrenamiento de paso que voy a hacer las compras

-Ya mami, descuida terminaré de recoger los platos / _siiiiiiiiii entonces tendré más tiempo para ver películas y escribir en mi diario_

-Mami? / _volteo a todos lados y ya no la veo …rayos me quedé mucho tiempo pensando que ni me di cuenta que ya se habían ido_

-Bueno a aprovechar el tiempo …

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Ya tienes los encargos que te pedí?- _ahhh no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto de nuevo, ahorita debería estar descansando en vez de estar aquí con este tipo._

-Claro que si, con quién crees que estás tratando? - _y ahí va de nuevo..._

-No lo sé, tal vez con la persona que se le olvidó apagar las cámaras en aquel robo - _noto como se tensa ante mis palabras, mientras sigo con mi brazos cruzados ... como diría el enano, pose del chico malo_

-Olvídalo ya, ya pasó 4 meses - _volteó hacia mi gente para darle una señal a Zoisite, a lo que el responde con una sonrisa_

-Aja, por tu culpa perdí gente …agradece que ninguno nos iba a delatar - _veo que Zoisite viene así que doy por terminada esta conversación_

-Ya ya déjalo ….aquí tienes lo que necesitas- _solo atino por rodar los ojos, este hombre me saca de mis casillas, ya le he dicho muchas veces a Tai que no tenemos por qué hacer tratos con este hombre, pero no me hace caso ...solo me queda obedecer_

 _Doy algunos pasos hacia la mercancía, la abro... veo que todo está en orden e incluso ya he elegido mi parte de la mercancía, doy un último vistazo y lo cierro mientras se lo doy a Zoisite_

\- está bien, el dinero será depositado en unas horas

\- Vayámonos chicos / _me retiro antes que me diga algo ese viejo, salgo del almacén y me dirijo a la camioneta mientras los demás se suben a sus respectivos autos._ _Ni bien subo me recuesto en el asiento mientras veo el cielo. Escucho como Zoisite cierra la puerta y prende la radio..._

 _Por ratos quisiera irme aunque, ni sé a donde irme. La verdad es que esta vida no me lleva a nada y lo sé , claro que lo sé pero que puedo hacer si es un negocio familiar, aparte que mis hermanos también están metidos en esto incluso Tai que es el mas recto de nosotros, pero que supo ganarse las cosas ya que el está estudiando medicina y nos ayuda con algunas cosas del trabajo como el traspaso de información ya que es un maestro en Hacker._

-Ya llegamos Seiya - _asiento mientras me levanto para salir del carro_

-Sabes que no me gusta esto cierto? - _le respondo mientras cierro la puerta del carro_

-Si pero que se va a hacer primo cuando eres uno de los jefes de la banda - _asiento mientras entramos a la base_

-Yo no lo pedí

-Pero lo tienes, y sabes que puedes ayudar en mucho

-No me gusta esta forma de ayudar

-A mi tampoco pero ya sabes siempre podemos hacer algunos cambios - _sonrío ante su idea ya que no hay muchos cambios que se pueda hacer_

-Uhm…veamos Zoi - _sonrío ante mis palabras_

-Deja de llamarme así jajaja

-Venga bien que Molly si te puede llamar así

-Ella es diferente, ella es única

-Si amigo estas muy enamorado/ _eso era bueno ya que ella sabe de la banda y aún así permaneció con el_

-Bueno algún día te tocará

-Esperemos por que a esta vida de negro necesito algo de rosa

-Bueno entremos

 **Espero que les guste este segundo cap, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, bueno me despido por ahora ...**

 **cambio y fuera**


	3. 2018 sigo viva

Hola buenas tardes jejejej disculpen la demora y es que estaba con algunos documentos de la universidad y todo pero ya volví, lo siento… Gracias a los que están siguiendo está historia, denle una oportunidad si? .

Ayer en mi loca cabecita estaba ideando la forma de continuar esta historia y es que es la que menos progreso tiene, aunque mi historia "segunda vez" bueno también la he dejado abandonada pero no es porque no tenga idea de cómo continuarla sino que se me complica con las cosas que tengo por hacer, bueno continuando… ya tengo 2 capítulos en mi cabeza pero creo que me adelanté ya que no quiero ir muy apresurado … ténganme paciencia si?, no se despeguen de esta historia pliss … no olviden dejarme cualquier comentario y si no me ven escribiendo, regáñenme… además no sé por qué pero he tenido problemas con subir mis historias … lo siento de nuevo-

He estado de lectora por la página y me leído algunas historias y es triste por que algunas siguen en stop y bueno no quiero que eso pase conmigo ni que ustedes se decepciones y se queden con las ganas de saber que pasa, por que así yo me siento cuando leo una historia sin terminar, así que le pondré más empeño, cualquier comentario es bienvenido siempre que sea con respeto si?

Hoy es 22-02-2018 y pongo la fecha para que vean que sigo actualmente, sigo viva en esta página y no dejen de leer las historias pliss , hay geniales historias en fanfiction … bueno saludos

Cambio y fuera


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas tardes, lo prometido es deuda, este es el primer cap que publico hoy, de aquí en un ratito mas subo el segundo, y es que quiero avanzar con esta historia, se pondrá interesante, denle una oportunidad :) sin más les dejo leer**_

* * *

-Al finnnnnn terminé de dejar limpio todo, siiiiiii - _Ahora si iré a continuar con mi diario... subo corriendo por las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto y ponerme a escribir._

 _-...-_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Sabes? Mi mamá se fue hace ratitos e hice rápido la limpieza para volver contigo así que primero quiero contarte de mis amigas._

 _Mina, ella es mi mejor amiga aunque claro junto con Molly, Mina es como una hermana ya que nos parecemos en gustos y forma de ser incluso en los estudios aunque claro antes era un poco floja pero ahora me puse las pilas junto con Mina para lograr nuestros sueños, Mina estudia ya modelaje junto con diseño de modas, ya conoce a varios del espectáculo. Y eso que aún es estudiante pero ya va a terminar. Me siento muy feliz por ella, aún nos vemos seguido aunque a veces tiene que salir de viaje ya que una agencia ya la contrató, estoy segura que en poco tiempo será muy conocida por todos._

 _Molly, ella es mi mejor amiga también, la conozco desde el colegio y bueno ahora tiene un novio Zoisite que me cae muy bien aunque solo lo ví en 2 oportunidades, bueno Molly estudia derecho al igual de Rei pero Rei está un poco lejos ya que obtuvo una beca, pero muy pronto volverá ya que ya falta poco para que acabe su carrera, me muero de ganas por verla._

 _Rei, es mi amiga aunque bueno a veces peleamos pero nos queremos, ella me ha ayudado mucho a ser fuerte debido a la muerte de mi padre sin ella no estaría aquí, y no solo yo sino también mi mami. aunque por otro lado tengo a mi hermano Sammy, que es el más fuerte ya que él supo sobrellevarlo mejor._

 _Lita, mi dulce Lita ... estudia conmigo, solo que no la veo mucho ya que ella estudia repostería y bueno viene a ver algunos cursos ya que ella ya lo domina por que practica mucha en su pastelería que le dejaron sus abuelos . Quiere hacerse cargo y muy pronto abrirá la tienda, yupi . Ya no puedo esperar por comer las delicias que preparará._

 _Haruka, es mi amigo aunque claro el es mayor que yo, trabaja en la estación de policías aunque no es solo eso, también es espía y bueno cómo lo conocí? Pues me salvó en una redada que hacían para encontrar a algunos criminales. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos y bueno me enseñó defensa personal con algunas cosas más pero no es tan importante._

 _Si te preguntas si tengo novio, pues no, nada de eso. Me he dedicado a mis estudios aparte no hay nadie guapo salvo Darien pero quién es él? Es compañero de Haruka aunque aún es principiante, estudió un poco medicina pero por culpa de cosas que no me supo explicar se volvió policía. No hablamos mucho y bueno es serio aunque ya no me gusta tanto pero lo lindo no le quita nadie._

 _Yo? Que estudio? Pues estudio Arte, me costó encontrar mi vocación pero lo encontré, me faltan 2 años, sabes?_

 _He tenido sueños raros que no sabría como explicarlos pero mas tarde o mañana sino me olvido llamaré a Rei ya que ella sabe mucho de eso, bueno ya que mi mamá aún no llega me pondré a ver películas aunque creo que me estoy olvidando de algo._

 _Cierto, el chico de mis sueños ¿cómo sería? Pues su físico no es tan importante pero que sean lindo y en su forma de ser que sea muy respetusoso, divertido, cariñoso, que quiera salir adelante, que sea seguro de sí mismo, y me compre muchos dulces cuando quiera … aunque no sé si acepte lo último jajajja bueno ahora sí me voy a mi maratón de películas, espero escribir seguido … bye Diario._

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Bueno ya que repartimos toda la mercancía ya pueden irse todos , menos tu Seiya. / _Rayos ahora qué hice? Y aparte ese enano se está riendo de mí, ya verá cuando sea el, al que le llamen_

-Que pasó? No hice nada malo eh / _digo mientras me siento y veo a Yaten riéndose y a Taiki mirándonos a ambos, aja creo que Yaten también no sabe ya que ahora se quedó callado y lo mira con cara de qué hice yo. No quiero que nos deje otro trabajo, por favor no_

-Miren chicos, Seiya no hiciste nada descuida, quería avisarles que me iré , ya saben que aún no termino mi carrera, ya me falta poco para hacer mis prácticas, nadie quedará a cargo, cualquier problema llámenme, no importa la hora. Otra cosa, me han dicho los chicos de mi equipo que hay bandas rondando y que han visto reuniones. Solo no se involucren por favor, Yaten no quiero peleas con otras bandas y por favor deja a las modelos en paz, no quiero verte en las revistas.

-Pero qué puedo hacer? Si ellas me buscan - _no puedo evitar reírme con la respuesta del enano_

-ja hermano, tu más bien andas detrás de ellas como un perro _-veo como me mira furioso_

-al menos tengo a alguien no como tú, que andas solo y quién sabe qué haces? - _le devuelvo una sonrisa mientras le saco la lengua_

\- basta los dos, no quiero peleas, solo aléjense de las bandas y no llamen la atención. Por cierto con respecto a sus estudios, Yaten sube esas notas, no te distraigas y tu Seiya, te felicito- _no puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción ante las palabras de mi hermano, no en vano me desvelo todas las noches para sacar buenas notas y hacerlo bien-_ Por cierto Seiya hoy va a llegar una mercancía, no es nada, solo una maleta que contiene el dinero que nos debían y una cajita que contiene algunas sustancias raras, aunque bueno eso es para el equipo de Yaten, Malachite necesita eso para sus prácticas.

-Cierto, Seiya es importante ese suero, aparte que Malachite se lo ganó a pulso, no lo pierdas si? - _asiento mientras ruedo mis ojos, ni que fuera un niño de 3 años que no sabe que hacer_

-Qué me creen? No lo perderé, descuiden estará en buenas manos - _les digo mientras les muestro mis manos_

-El hombre que llevará la maleta te verá en esta dirección - _asiento, mientras analizo el lugar exacto, no esta tan lejos_

-Tranquilos, iré solo para no llamar la atención - _respondo antes que me digan algo_

-Espera Seiya, ten cuidado con la policía, han estado siguiendo a esa banda y con hoy que te reunirás con uno de ellos, pueden estar al tanto, cuidado

-Si tomaré las precauciones, yo les llamo cualquier caso, Yaten esté al tanto sí, y por favor Tai cuídate / _se acerca a despedirlo con un abrazo después de todo son hermanos y no quería que nada le pasara._

-Gracias Sei, chicos los extrañaré pero estaremos en contacto - _sonrío mientras nos abrazamos los tres_

\- cuídate hermano y ya quiero conocer a tu chica ehhhh / _Yaten con sus comentarios, había puesto a su hermano al descubierto ya que uno de su equipo vio a su hermano con una chica y le avisaron._

-Ya la conocerán pero es que ella aún no sabe mucho de nuestro entorno así que tengan paciencia.

-Aja hermanito, es la primera vez que te veo con novia pero dime ella es la ideal? / _Primero que nada quería estar seguro de los sentimientos de mi hermano por que nuestro mundo es complicado y quiero saber si esa chica no iba a lastimarlo._

 _-_ Si Seiya, ella es la ideal, estudia conmigo medicina, la conocí de una forma no convencional… al principio me caía mal pero después me mostró que en realidad no la conocía muy bien y la juzgué mal, se llama Amy

-Lindo nombre, bueno es algo nuevo y jamás creí que fueras el primero en tener una novia de todos nosotros, aún no sabe de esto cierto?

-no y tengo miedo de que se separe de mí por esto, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.

-Venga ya Tai ayudamos a muchos y no somos como otras bandas, aparte si estamos en esto es por papá y bueno no queda de otra, estoy seguro que comprenderá al igual que Molly

\- eso espero, bueno mi vuelo sale en una hora, voy yendo, cuídense y ya saben compórtense, Seiya no te olvides, tu encuentro es a las 9 ya sabes

\- Yaten acompáñame si? que aún tenemos que hablar / _al oir que llama a mi hermano no puedo ocultar reírme ya que al principio se reía el ahora me toca a mí, le hago una señal antes de irme afuera con Zoicite para que me lleve a mi departamento, necesito descansar antes de reunirme con ese sujeto._

 _-solo espero que todo salga bien_

EN OTRO LUGAR

\- tienes la dirección de donde se reunirán?

\- si jefe la tengo, es a las 9 pm , aunque no comprendo para qué es esa maleta ?

\- muy pronto lo averiguaremos, de cualquier forma lo único que quiero es ver con qué otra banda están involucradas

\- ninguna banda hasta ahora es la que busca?

\- no,pero muy pronto la encontraré y créeme que cumpliré mi venganza, retírate y ten listo el carro para la noche.

* * *

 **Ahora siiii, que les pareció? , espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es bienvenido siempre con respeto claro, bueno continuaré con el siguiente cap, ya estoy muy emocionada :)**

 **cambio y fuera**


	5. Chapter 5

-Rayos, por qué se habrá olvidado mi mamá de hacer esas compras, bueno que mas da, lo bueno es que terminé mi maratón de películas yupiiii - _mientras caminaba observaba por los alrededores, es extraño que no haya ni un alama rondando por allí, rayos ya se sentía como la caperucita roja, sola en el bosque._

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Bien vamos Zoicite, déjame cerca al mercado _-le digo mientras me subo a la camioneta_

-Seiya no quieres que te acompañe? - _sonrío, siempre preocupándose por los demás_

-que va hermano, anda a recoger a Molly, no quiero que llegues tarde por mí - _le respondo mientras me recuesto en el asiento_

-descuerdo, llámame cualquier cosa va?

-claro, descuida

-ok, vamos entonces - _me permito una pequeña siesta ya que no pude dormir mucho debido al enano. Pero ya verá cuando le diga a Tai._

EN LA COMISARÍA

-Chiba bueno anda y tráenos reportes si algo inusual pasa

-si, vamos Eliot tenemos que ir a ver ese encuentro - _avanzo con tranquilidad mientras me dirijo hacia la patrulla_

-ya tengo listo el carro, vamos

EN EL MERCADO

 _Ya habían pasado unos 20 min desde que llegó , le había tomado un poco más de tiempo encontrar sus galletas. Mientras salía de allí, vio un gatito más adelante junto con la basura …- que raro, será un gatito o es mi imaginación? - se acercó caminando rápido para ver bien y si efectivamente era un gatito o más bien dicho una gatita, tenía un lunar o un símbolo raro al parecer, aparte tenia como una especie de pulsera en una de sus patas delanteras._

 _La cargó, para apreciarla mejor y es que estaba un poco sucia, pero pese a eso le pareció hermosa._

-Te llamaré Luna - _le decía mientras la llevaba consigo ,mientras caminaba_ _notaba que no había mucha gente y aún faltaba camino para llegar al parque. De un momento se escuchó el ladrido de varios perros, haciendo que la gatita salte de sus brazos y huyera._

 _-_ Luna esperaaaa - _rayos, corrió detrás de ella, pero cada vez se alejaba más. Dobló 2 callejones pero nada,miró a todos lado pero ni rastro de Luna. Habia visto a un grupo de chicos pero no sabría si acercarse o no, lo mejor era preguntar ya que sino Luna podría escapar más lejos y perderse de nuevo._

 _-_ Disculpen, han visto una gatita? - _preguntó mientras observaba que los chicos la miraban con expresiones raras. Ya no le parecía buena idea haberse acercado a preguntar_

-tu me pareces una, no quieres venir conmigo muñeca? / _que rayos estaba insinuando ese chico? -_ No gracias, mejor será que vaya por otra parte- _…rayos por qué me están acorralando_

-Anímate, aparte no hacemos daño, mira que te trataremos bien / _sin darse cuenta había adoptado posición de ataque, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, lo tomó y le dio un codazo mientras se retorcía, le dio un puñete en su rostro, vio como los demás se alejaban un poco de ella, cosa que hizo que se moviera hasta sentir que ya no la acorralaban._

-Mira qué tenemos aquí, una preciosura cómo tu haciendo esto, no te va a gustar ahora si lo que podemos hacerte.

-No les quiero hacer daño, déjenme ir / _rayos, no debí acercarme a estos tipos, y ahora?_

 _-_ déjenla / _todos miraron hacia el que había hablado, era un chico de cabello negro corto con una mirada fría hacia todos ellos_

 _-_ Zafiro, pero esta chica…

-he dicho que la dejen en paz, no querrán tener problemas conmigo o sí?- _gracias a Dios que alguien había interferido ya que no quería tener problemas_

-no jefe, tu niñita vete antes que nuestro jefe cambie de opinión - _agradeció a aquel hombre que le había salvado con un asentimiento_

-gra…gracias pero no vieron a ninguna gatita? - _solo quería saber si la habían visto o no_

-no, lárgate ya - _se alejó lento para después voltearse y doblar otra esquina para poder respirar con tranquilidad_

- _Ufff de la que me salvé, al parecer su jefe si es buena onda no como esos tipos, bueno deberé terne más cuidado ahora ,ahora debo seguir buscando a Luna_

 _Lo que no sabía era que alguien había visto toda esa escena, esa chica lo sorprendió, el ya iba a acercarse a ayudarla de no ser por Zafiro, él era un buen tipo a diferencia de su hermano Diamante que era un caso aparte. - Mejor voy para el encuentro no vaya ser que llegue tarde, pensó mientras se retiraba de la zona._

EN OTRA PARTE

-lunaaaa, lunaaaa -L _a había visto, al fin … de no ser por la bocina de unos carros que la alarmaron y siguió corriendo_

-esperaaa - otra vez _tarde, siguío corriendo para alcanzarla cuando la vio treparse al cuerpo de un chico que tenía una maleta y este había botado la maleta ocasionando que Luna con su pulsera se enrede con la maleta y este saliera con ella._

 _-_ oye mi maletaaa - _hay no, lunaaa, ahora deberé acercarme a pedirle disculpas e ir por los dos._

 _Fue corriendo hasta el joven_ _-_ disculpe a Luna, ella estaba asustada … verá - _no pudo continuar ya que ese joven le agarró de los brazos y la miraba_ _amenazante mente_

 _-QUE NO SABE …. -empezó a gritarle y bueno ..ella no tenía la culpa, aparte por qué no corre el, tras la gatita en vez de perder el tiempo …_

 _Se oyeron unos pasos cerca, los dos voltearon y vieron a un joven de largos cabellos azabache, con lentes, que caminaba hacia ellos, hasta que se detuvo y dijo algo que los dejó helados a ambos._

 _-_ bombón, que haces allí, ya te dije que no camines muy tarde por estos rumbos - _pero qué...quién era ese adonis? espera bombón?_

-eh..pe…pero - _rayos Serena, justo ahora se te traba la lengua no?_

-tu, suéltala, que no sabes quién es ella? - _de inmediato la soltó ese tipo, se tocó el brazo ya que tenía una pequeña marca_

\- qué? No, quién? - _si eso mismo quería saber ella,_ _ya que ella no conocía al apuesto chico que venía a salvarla o sí?_

-es mi novia, así que la próxima vez que te vea poniéndole un dedo encima no tendré compasión y olvídate que tu jefe no te salvará/ _dicho esto el chico me abrazo por la cintura mientras lo miraba feo al tipo_

\- e etto… usted es el joven Kou …/ _se conocen o qué?_

-sí, y la maleta? / _oh no , Luna la tiene_

-e etto… su gata … ehh

-no quiero excusas, anda ve tras ella y trae a la gatita de mi bombón, corre / _el chico no esperó más y se fue tras ella como bala_

 _-_ yo… tu ..me conoces?/ _su brazo seguía en su cintura. Desde allí ella era más baja que el,y sus ojos ...rayos Serena concéntrate_

-un poco bombón, de la que te salvé, mira que hoy fue un gran día para ti ehhh, no sabes quién soy?- _lo decía con una postura de modelo_

-eres acaso alguna especie de casanova? Por que no, no te conozco- _lo lamento por el pero yo no lo conozco_

-que graciosa eres bombón, ven vamos tras el - _ni bien dijo eso algo hizo click en su cabeza de la rubia , su gata_

 _-_ cierto, vamos - _como un acto impulsivo, le agarró la mano al chico y lo jaló para buscar a su gatita_

 _Seiya -_ _que rara chica, vaya pero que linda … mejor me concentro en ayudarla a encontrar a su gatita ya que tiene la maleta aparte y sino la encuentro me cuelgan a mí._

 _De vez en cuando paraban y la chica preguntaba a las personas que caminaban por allí, pero al parecer no la habían visto, hasta que más adelante en el parque vio a una gatita cerca de un árbol._

 _-_ bombón vamos / _y ahora fue su turno de agarrarla de la mano mientras la conducía en donde estaba su gatita y al parecer el chico no la había encontrado ya que no lo veía por allí, bueno ya qué, al menos tenía la maleta._

 _Cuando llegaron allí vieron a la gatita que trataba de romper la pulsera que la unía con la maleta._

-Espera , luna… uhm - _sacó de su bolsita una navaja para cortar pero no su pulsera sino el de la maleta, al parecer tenía un cable o algo así? … se acercó más a ver … no podía creerlo_

-bom… - _fue callado por la chica , vio que le hacía señales de que se calle._ _Lo que temía … era un cable de voz … abrió un poco la maleta con su navaja , mientras jalaba el cable y lo despegaba desde la base …_

 _-_ Al fin … al parecer la …- _el joven fue callado por Seiya,que le hizo una seña de silencio, mientras miraba hacia la maleta y lo que hacía la chica_

-Ya está, ufff de quién es la maleta por cierto?- _lo decía mientras agarraba el cable y lo guardaba en su bolsita_

 _-_ de él pero me la iba a dar … wow bombón, que fue eso?- _bombón en serio me impresiona_

-Esto es un cable de voz, o bueno tiene otro nombre pero yo lo llamo así, por medio de esto pueden escuchar todo lo que hablen, las personas que les puso esto.

 _Los chicos estaban asombrados, ahora la pregunta era quién puso eso?_

 _Seiya_ _-_ Está completo?

-sí , disculpe lo del cable, nosotros no fuimos, yo no me había dado cuenta, esto le informaré a mi jefe … gracias a usted y a su novia, disculpe / _cómo había ocurrido eso?, su hermano tenía razón, la policía estaba detrás de esto_

-no descuida, cuando descubras quién fue el que hizo esto, avísame si?

-si, tendré mas precaución, de seguro alguien debe haber sido el soplón/ _hablaría con Tai después_

-hablaron algo importante? Mientras estabas con la maleta?

-no, aunque solo - _ese minuto de silencio fue suficiente para sospechar-_ …descuide no es importante , gracias / _dirigió su mirada hacia la chica para ver como mimaba a su gatita_

-ok, vete, no te olvides

-si, joven Kou / _el joven salió mientras un carro lo esperaba a la salida_

 _-se acercó a ella mientras le tendió su mano a la chica para ayudarla …_

 _Ahora ambos estaban caminando hacia a casa de la chica, ya que el se había ofrecido a acompañarla, como pago por su ayuda._

 _-_ bombón, lo que hiciste allá fue asombroso, tú cómo sabías?

-Luna me ayudó, pude ver el cable y me di cuenta gracias a ella, no fue nada

-si lo fue, me salvaste, gracias bombón

-cierto, espera le dijiste que era tu novia a ese sujeto / _le preguntó mientras paraba_

-bombón, quería salvarte, déjalo, no hará nada descuida

-uhm de acuerdo, me llamo Serena por cierto

-yo soy Seiya, mucho gusto bombón / _lo decía mientras le extendía su mano y veía como ella le correspondía con una sonrisa_

-lo mismo digo Seiya, por cierto, que tenía la maleta, digo para que tenga un cable así …

-bueno, un poco de dinero una caja con algunas cosas, nada inusual

-ohhh, dinero? Pero …eso…

-bueno bombón, no le digas a nadie pero pertenezco a una banda, pero no somos así como piensas y lo del dinero era un pago, tranquila vendemos algunas informaciones, no es nada grave/ _le dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición_

-ohhh, no matan o sí?

-jajaja no bombón, no al menos yo / _notó su cara de miedo por un momento para después ponerse molesta por su broma_

 _-_ Y tú bombón dime, cómo hiciste eso, eres policía acaso? _/ no me gustaría que bombón sea policía, pero quería saber_

-no, bueno si pero no a ese punto, solo sé algunas cosas _/ interesante si y no a la vez, creo que bombón y yo nos volveremos a ver_

.wow así que lo nuestro es imposible ehhh _/ queee? Imposible? Eso la desconcertó a Serena_

 _-_ por qué? Que quieres decir?/ _bombón es tan graciosa, se ha puesto roja_

-digo tu una policía y yo un ladrón… no podemos bombón, aunque me gusta lo prohibido …

-que? / _su cara estaba roja, al parecer ya había captado y eso le parecía lo más loco que había dicho el chico, pero si recién se conocía, si era guapo pero ..eso es demasiado_

 _notó su cercanía, tan abstraída estaba que cuando vio hacia el costado vio que ya estaba en su casa._

 _-_ aquí vivo Seiya, ya puedes irte - _estaba avergonzada por lo que había dicho pero al menos ya estaba en casa_

-espera - _le dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo y eso hizo que ambos se miraran muy cerca de nuevo._

 _-_ ehh … dime - rayos Serena y de nuevo con el tartamudeo

\- mañana no tengo nada que hacer, te invito a salir, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa- _me dio risa la cara que puso cuando dije eso_

\- eh? Pero no te dí mi número- _después le pediré a alguien del equipo de Yaten para que me haga el favor_

-no es necesario, soy un ladrón no te olvides- _no me gusta usar ese término pero con bombón es diferente, hasta divertido_

\- qué? Pero … - _no le dio tiempo ya que el ya se estaba alejando_

\- chau bombón, duerme bien - _se despidió mientras seguía caminando dejándola confundida_

Serena- _cerró la reja mientras entraba con Luna a su casa, estaba confundida si, demasiado confundida - cómo el la había invitado a salir…pero no le había dicho ni la hora siquiera- Wow Serena espera, piensas ir acaso? no por supuesto que no, digo recién nos conocemos y .. , ahora? Pero el le dijo que le iba a llamar, se fue corriendo a ver en su celular, le iba a decir que lo sentía pero que el era un extraño aunque sabía su nombre si pero no era suficiente...si eso haría. Cuando encendió su celular vio que no había ni una llamada, pero que tonta, si él aún acababa de irse, será lejos su casa?_

 _-_ Serena, baja hija/ _dejó a Luna en su cama mientras se iba, mañana le diría a su mamá de su gatita ya que tenía miedo de que no la aceptara_

-Ya voy mamá

 **Que les pareció? al parecer a Seiya le impresionó Serena, y ahora el que sea quien halla puesto ese cable en la maleta se morirá con las ganas de saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, muchas gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia, saludos , no olviden los review**

 **cambio y fuera**


	6. capítulo 6

-Ya voy mamá / _baja presurosamente antes de que su mamá le vuelva a gritar, aparte que quería estar presente cuando Seiya la llamara aunque no entendía por qué tenía tanta curiosidad en ese chico, acaso le gustaba? No que va a ser, solo le intrigaba lo que pasó hoy con Luna y bueno sobre que pertenecía a una banda._

-Serena? Hija estás bien?

-ehhh? – _observó que su mamá le miraba esperando su respuesta y su hermano seguía comiendo, cómo había llegado a la mesa? Al parecer se había quedado pensando tanto en ese extraño chico_

-lo siento mami, estaba pensando en que ya se van a acabar las vacaciones y aún no veo a mis amigas

–hija, anímate que ya pronto las verás, vamos termina tu comida para te vayas a descansar

–Si mami / _y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente aunque cierto chico no abandonaba sus pensamientos._

 _SEIYA /_

 _Al parecer su hermano no podía ayudarlo al menos no hoy y es que estaba con una amiga en su departamento, quien sabe qué haciendo? … solo quedaba esperar, ahora sí se lamentaba no haber podido prestar atención a su hermano Taiki en sus clases, ya que sino no estaría en esta situación … Aparte de su hermano quien más sabía cómo encontrar su número de su bombón? El equipo del enano no eran tan simpáticos y es más solo Yaten y Taiki se entendía con ellos, por su parte, su equipo se especializaba en otras cosas, y el de Taiki estaban dispersos por el momento y tampoco es que el pueda llamarlo para pedirle solo un número. Rayos ahora cómo contactaría a su bombón_

…

 _SERENA/_

-Luna por qué no me llama? – _solo escuchó como respuesta el maullido de su gatita que estaba acostada en su cama. Estaba un poco enojada y nerviosa, ya había pasado 2 horas desde que terminó de comer y supuestamente debería estar durmiendo ahora pero su teléfono no timbraba y eso le preocupaba. Acaso le había pasado algo a Seiya de regreso a su casa? O tal vez solo quería hacerse el interesante con ella … ahhhggg definitivamente eso no le gustaba._

 _Se metió en cama con luna y apagó la luz de su mesita mientras su celular lo prendía y se ponía a buscar una página … bueno si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma cierto?_

… _._

 _SEIYA /_

 _Al parecer ya no quedaba nada, después de darle mil vueltas al asunto y después hablado con su amigo para darle la maleta y que le lleve ante Yaten, ya que él no tenía ni las ganas para verlo, y bueno lo único que quedaba era recostarse en su cama y dejar de pensar …Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Seguro era Yaten, que quería molestarlo._

 _Aún con los ojos cerrados, a tientas buscó su celular en su mesita que quedaba al costado de este. Ni miró el celular, solo presionó en la pantalla para contestar ._

-Que quieres ahora Yaten? – _Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una respiración nada más …_

 _..._

SERENA /

-Que quieres ahora Yaten?- _jajajja tenía ganas de reírse, así que mejor que optar por pasarle una broma. Buscó un pañuelo arriba de su mesita y lo sacó mientras cubría su boca para hablar._

 _-_ Disculpe pero le llamamos para hablarle de un ofertón

\- qué? Quién rayos es usted?

...

SEIYA /

- _Ni bien escuchó la respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea, abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró el nombre de la pantalla, no figuraba nada solo decía número desconocido._

 _..._

SERENA/

-mire si acepta el paquete Premium, le daremos un descuento y … un regalo – _definitivamente era para reírse, no sabía ya ni que hablaba pero se lo debía …por no haberla llamado._

 _Lo único que escuchó del otro lado de la línea fueron palabras como : no gracias, no quiero . De tanto insistir escuchó un … ti ti ti ( la llamada terminó) le había colgado ._

 _Ahora si podía reírse jajaja aunque tanto escándalo despertó a Luna y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la cama para volver a recostarse tranquila._

 _..._

SEIYA/

 _Después de que quien sea le halla colmado la paciencia con cualquiera que sea el ofertón del año según esa persona … no estaba de humor, bueno aunque después de todo seguro era su trabajo no?, no era la culpa de esa persona mas bien la suya por haber contestado sin saber quién era, así se hubiera ahorrado todo eso, ya que el no contesta a números desconocidos._

 _Lo mejor sería disculparse, él no era una persona mala, si lo mejor era disculparse, después le dice chau y continúa con su sueño …_

 _..._

SERENA /

-Luna? Bueno creo que mejor será dejarlo así, tal vez ni pensaba llamarme. Aunque entonces por qué busqué su número y pedí ayuda a Michiru ya que Haruka se hubiera puesto celoso como siempre. Aunque espero que no se entere, lo bueno es que Michiru es confiable y aparte no me dijo nada. – _tan perdida estaba que no escuchó a su celular timbrar …_

 _Después de que no paraba de sonar, Serena reaccionó._

-Aló?

-bombón? - _Seiya estaba extrañado, esa era su bombón, pero entonces? …_

-Seiya? – _Serena miró su celular y vio su número, rayos se había olvidado de ver quién era pero no pensaba que él la volviera a llamar._

 _-_ Bombón, eras tú? La de hace un ratos pero cómo?

-Seiya jejej bueno es que …tu no me llamaste y bueno encontré tu número y … - _del otro lado de la línea escuchó a Seiya riéndose, pero cómo le había dicho de que el no la había llamado, iba a sonar desesperada,, lo mejor era rectificar sus palabras._

-No piensas mal Seiya, yo… - _rayos_

-bombón, entiendo, me extrañabas y quería hacerme una broma, muy astuto de tu parte. Pero bombón ya me tienes

-Seiya, no malentiendas las cosas, yo no dije que te extrañaba

-bombón, no tienes por qué decirlo, eso yo lo sé, gracias por llamarme

-ehh? – _eso desconcertó a Serena y es que no esperaba eso_

-Disculpa que no te halla llamado temprano pero es que mi hermano no quería ayudarme … y yo … no sé cómo hacer eso – _Para Serena fue nuevo todo eso ya que bueno no era tan complicado aunque no lo culpaba, entrar a la red y buscar contactos y a parte tener un código y eso …ni ella misma sabía como hacerlo por eso le pidió ayuda a Michiru._

-Tranquilo Seiya, no te culpo, a mi me cuesta eso también pero no creas que lo hice sola, mi amiga me ayudó – _tal declaración asombró a Seiya, osea su bombón había llamado a su amiga a las 12 y tantos para averiguar su número ya que ahora eran la 1 am, definitivamente su bombón era especial_

-bombón no tenías por qué hacerlo, sé que te gusto pero no te hubieras preocupado tanto

-cómo dices eso? Pensé que te había pasado algo, oye …espera – _su bombón acababa de decir que estaba preocupada por él, eso hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, y una sonrisa cruzara sus labios._

-bombón, gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres la primera chica que hace eso – _eso si no se lo esperaba Serena, pero si Seiya era un chico guapo aparte ella pensaba que él ya tenía novia o algo por el estilo aparte tenía a sus hermano o no?_

-sé que soy guapo bombón, eso muchas me lo han dicho jajaja pero mis hermanos no estamos tan pendientes uno del otro sabes? – _Serena se quedó de piedra, rayos lo había dicho en voz alta seguro pero, al final de lo que dijo lo escuchó un poco triste._

-Seiya que tienes? Estás mal con tus hermanos?

-no es eso bombón, solo que bueno extraño a mi hermano Taiki, el es el mayor, el otro se llama Yaten y es el menor.

-ya volverá descuida, aparte tienes a tu hermano Yaten no?

-si, pero no hablamos mucho, le gusta molestarme

-seguro que tú también lo molestas no? – _wow su bombón intuía como actuaba él, era lindo conversar de esto con alguien y es que con sus amigos no quería sonar muy así diciendo esto pero al parecer con su bombón era diferente_

-bombón gracias, dime mañana a las 4 en el parque, de allí podemos ir a donde tu quieras

-uhm si suena bien Seiya, ya estás mejor?

-si bombón, gracias por animarme, me gustaría conocerte más – _esto puso roja a Serena ya que era la primera vez que interactuaba con un chico así_

\- que dices bombón? Quieres ser mi amiga?- _esa pregunta la sobresaltó ya que ella no se esperaba eso -…se maldijo mentalmente y sonrió por el lindo gesto de él_

-si Seiya, acepto ser tu amiga , eres mi primer amigo oficialmente aunque tengo a Haru pero el es un poco obsesivo jajaja

-gracias bombón, aunque ya después quien sabe y seamos algo más, pero quién es Haru? Es tu novio?

-Seiya que cosas dices, Haru es mi amigo, trabaja en la policía pero bueno como te digo no somos tan así, aparte el tiene novia ehhh

-que bien bombón, podemos estar juntos entonces, bueno te veo mañana

-espera qué? Si claro te veo allí, duerme bien

-igualmente bombón, soñaré contigo – _eso dejó a Serena muda, seguro quería molestarla así que solo para seguirle el juego le dijo_

 _-_ yo contigo Seiya – _Seiya sonrió ya que sabía que estaba bromeando su bombón pero él no tanto ya que era verdad, sentía algo extraño en ese momento, aparte que por un momento sintió celos de ese amigo que dijo ella…_

 _Al final se despidieron y aunque Serena no lo iba a admitir, en realidad si soñó con él, aunque era extraño, ya que recién lo había conocido y aparte él era opuesto al chico de sus sueños. O eso creía ella?_

* * *

 **holaaaa buenas noches, espero que les guste este capítulo , en realidad lo hice ayer pero como dije antes, cada vez que quiero subir el capítulo las palabras se cambian y tenía que corregir las palabras que no estaban igual ... bueno hasta muy pronto**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar, saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas tardes a todos jejej disculpen la demora, ya salí de vacaciones. Estaba un poco ida de inspiración para tuve que releer algunos mis apuntes y reencontrarme con Seiya 3 en los fics para volver con la inspiración. Gracias a todos por la espera, saludos . Espero que les guste este cap, cualquier cosa me pueden mandar mensajes :)**

* * *

-SERENAAAA - uhm ... - _trato de acomodarme más, rayos 5 minutos más por favor …_

 _-_ SERENA, HIJA YA ME VOY, TE QUIERO… - _yo también mami … yo también – se podía ver a una chica murmurar desde sus sueños mientras se escuchaba de la plata baja el cierre de la puerta._

-ahhhh – _se podía ver a una chica despertándose, mientras abría un poco los ojos. A tientas buscó sus pantuflas para poder ir a los servicios. Después de 10 min salió como un rayo._

 _-_ Mamá? Mami? – _rayos de seguro ya se fue, no creo que haya dormido mucho o si? – se preguntaba mientras iba hacia la mesita para ver su reloj. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran las 11:55 a.m y su mamá siempre salía a las 8 a.m lo que decía que había casi 4 horas demás. Dejó el reloj mientras sobaba sus manos para darse algo de calor y es que hacía frío, mucho frío._

 _Después de cambiarse y arreglar un poco su cuarto, se dirigió al primer piso. Vio en la pequeña pizarra que tenían una lista de deberes que debía hacerlo sola. Bufó al no tener ayuda y es que su hermano hoy tenía entrenamiento y no podría ayudarla ya que llegaría por la noche. -Bueno lo mejor era empezar ahora sino su mamá llegaría y le reñiría. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia el baño para sacar las cosas de limpieza._

 _Cuando vio que todo estaba listo puso a todo volumen su reproductor … justo estaba sonando ( Shy de Jai Waetford ) ya le gustaría a ella que le dedicaran una canción así. (_ **es una hermosa canción, les recomiendo jejej bueno dejando la publicidad** **)**

 _Empezó lavando todas las cosas sucias para después trapear el suelo. – Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había soñado algo raro… Un hombre con pistola y ella peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con otra chica? Que raro, ni que fuera una pandillera … pandilla … ¿Seiya?_

 _Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora? Espero que haya podido dormir bien aunque un momento …por qué me preocupo yo?_

 _-" ¿porque es tu amigo?"_

 _\- a si cierto … espera pero eso tampoco puede hacer que me preocupe o sí? Digo porque no me preocupo por Mina o Rei_

" _¿bueno tal vez porque es un chico?"_

 _\- uhm …pero Andrew también es mi amigo y …_

 _-"el no te atrae "_

 _-no pues si, no me atrae, es como un hermano además es el novio de Lita..._

 _-"deja de hacerte bolas y comienza a limpiar para ir a verlo"_

 _-a Andrew? Pero el no atiende hoy_

 _-"no a el, sino a Seiya"_

 _-Cierto, aunque espera… Seiya no me atrae , no … el .. no_

 _-"Ni yo me lo creo y eso que soy tu conciencia … "_

 _-Ya vete, no me estás ayudando … el es solo un amigo, si un amigo_

 _-"yo no he dicho que no lo sea"_

 _-Pero dices que me atrae , no es así_

 _-"es un amigo que te atrae mejor dicho nos atrae a las dos"_

 _-No, deja esas ideas absurdas_

 _Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, sonó la alarma anunciando que ya eran la 1 de la tarde. – Rayos mi madre nos matará – Continúo con la limpieza sin darse descanso. Tan absorta estaba que no había visto su desayuno en la mesa. Sino dos horas después._

-Al finnnn terminé – _gritó a todo pulmón mientras iba guardando los utensilios de limpieza y demás. Cuando vio la hora sonrió satisfecha. Su madre llegaría en media hora así que tenía tiempo para arreglar un poco más su habitación. En eso escuchó su estómago gruñir…_

 _-_ comida …rayos – _Volvió hacia la cocina para buscar que le había dejado su mamá cuando vio un plato en la mesa tapado. Al abrirlo vio que solo había 2 panes con queso y a su costado una tasa de té. –_ Bueno no me calmará pero sobreviviré. – _Y con ese pensamiento agarro su plato y su taza para ir a sentarse en el sillón y prender la tele…_

 **°°°°EN OTRO LUGAR °°°°**

-Seiya ya terminaste con el encargo? – _Asintió. Para después soltar un pequeño bostezo y es que no había dormido mucho. O mejor dicho casi nada ya que tenía que madrugar, como todos los días, para ver que todo esté en orden en el almacén ya que con la partida de su hermano, a el le tocaba hacerlo en su lugar mientras Yaten se encargaba de hacer múltiples llamadas para ver que todo esté bien y estar atento a cualquier encargo que se haga. Aunque ya había terminado con el almacén, tenía que ir para ver los registros y eso implicaba estar con algunos del grupo de su hermano mayor._

 _-_ Bien, eso es todo Seiya, ya puedes retirarte. – _Asintió mientras se dirigía para la salida. Para encontrarse con Zoisite sentado en la camioneta escuchando música._

-Vámonos, ya terminamos. – _Dijo ni bien entró, para después ver a su amigo asentir y salir de allí._

-Tienes planes para hoy Seiya?

-EH? Por? No me digas que quieres salir conmigo jajajja

-jajaja ya quisieras pero lo siento amigo ya tengo una novia. – _decía mientras le guiñaba por el retrovisor a lo que solo pudo sonreír Seiya. Siempre hacían esos juegos._

-Seguro – _contestó mientras se ponía cómodo._

-Lo digo en serio, vas a salir hoy? - _a qué venía todo eso? Miró extrañado el asiento de su amigo._

-Por qué? Tengo prohibido acaso? – _dijo mientras lo miraba nuevamente. No es normal que su amigo ande con misterios a menos que en verdad quiera llevarlo al bar y conversar pero lo dudaba._

-No es eso, estuve con algunos de la banda de tu hermano Yaten y me han dicho que hay policías rondando. También dicen que al parecer están en busca de una pandilla pero no saben quién, ni por qué lo buscan. – _Lo de los policías ya lo sabía pero eso de la pandilla. Qué rayos se traían ahora los policías. Y con lo de ayer , rayos... tal vez alguien de la policía habría puesto ese cable ...pero ...tendría que haber un infiltrado ..._

 _no podía ser... tendría que averiguar más, ya que no quería preocupar a los demás por ahora ..._

-Lo dices en serio? Pero cómo así?

-No lo sé, solo pude averiguar eso y como dijo tu hermano Taiki, debemos cuidarnos. Por eso te preguntaba si ibas a salir. Y si sales no olvides avisarnos a mí o al grupo para estar alerta. Junto con los demás grupos ya quedamos en alertarnos los unos a los otros si vemos algo inusual y si hay policías cerca darnos el aviso. Aunque eso ya lo haremos nosotros por interno . Cualquier cosa estate atento a tu celular.

-sí, tranquilo amigo. Bueno aquí me bajo , salúdame a Molly – _le digo, mientras bajo de la camioneta para dirigirme al interior de mi departamento._

 _-_ Buenos días joven Seiya _–Sonrío mientras le devuelvo el saludo a Henry. Hace como 10 años que lleva trabajando de portero en la estancia…y más años que lleva como infiltrado de la banda, una de las razones por las que vivo aquí._

 _Entro al ascensor y presiono el número 25. Trato de relajarme mientras el ascensor va subiendo ... y es que la infiltración de algún agente de la policía en alguna banda, me resulta inquietante... debo de estar alucinando ya que no es posible y de ser así, a qué banda estarían buscando? ..._

 _De pronto se abren las puertas del ascensor ... Trato de espantar esas ideas, no es posible_

 _Cuando entro, noto que las cosas están algo desordenadas. Suspiro mientras me dirijo hacia la mesa de star y me pongo a limpiar. Tal vez debería contratar servicio como el enano pero mejor no ya que me quitaría mi privacidad._

 **°°°°EN OTRO LUGAR°°°°**

 _-_ gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa mami. Por cierto mami, puedo salir hoy. Digo tengo el día libre y podría salir un rato. – _hago un puchero mientras espero su respuesta._

 _-_ Con quién? – _rayos, y ahora? piensa Serena ..._

 _-_ Con un amigo mami, tranquila llegaré sana y salva. Además que antes debo ir a ver a Haruka. No te preocupes ma. – _veo que me lanza una mirada un tanto extraña. Para después asentir_

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa llámame. Por cierto llévale un poco de comida a Haruka. Dale mis saludos. – _Asiento mientras limpio toda la mesa y recojo los platos. Veo como mi mamá sube a su habitación. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse no puedo evitar lanzar un yess en silencio. Eso es Serena. Me digo mientras me dedico a terminar de lavar los platos._

 _Ni bien ingreso a mi cuarto no puedo evitar ir corriendo hacia mi guardarropa, ¿qué me pondré ahora? Primero le doy un vistazo al reloj para ver la hora … bien me faltan 1 hora para salir._

 _-_ Bien ya solo me falta preparar el taper con la comida para haruka – _No había sido tan difícil después de todo. Solo se puso unos pantalones con una blusa holgada y una casaca tipo militar , su favorita mientras llevaba una gorra por si llovía. Ya que el paraguas incomodaría un poco. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, decidió antes pasarse por el cuarto de su mamá para despedirse mientras cerraba un poco las cortinas para que no molestase a su madre. De seguro estaba muy cansada. Su trabajo era muy cansado ya que trabajaba en un restaurante y había días que no volvía debido al horario tan exigente que tenían._

 _Después de ver que todo estuviese en orden. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido._

 **°°°°EN OTRO LUGAR°°°°**

-Tienes todo listo? _–vio como asentía uno de sus informantes para darle señal de que salga. Giró sobre su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana como la calle estaba desierta. De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba._

-pase – _decía mientras seguía en la misma posición_

-cómo está mi querido hermano mayor – _sonrío ante las palabras de su amiga y es que el también la veía como su hermanita pequeña. –_ Cómo estás cabeza de bombón? – _sonrío ante sus palabras. Se sentó y se dispuso a sacar los aperitivos. –_ Que es todo esto? Wow siento que es mi cumpleaños. Cómo sabías que moría de hambre ehh gatita?

–Bueno, solo pasaba a ver como estabas y conversar, de paso te traía esto de parte de mi mamá.

–Gracias gatita. – _sonrío mientras veía como su amigo comía, mientras ella sacaba un vaso y le servía jugo de papaya. Cuando ya hubo terminado de sacar todo de la primera bolsa, sacó una pequeña bolsa que contenía un pequeño pastel como postre para su amigo._

-Esto está delicioso gatita, dale mis gracias para tu mami y gracias a ti por esto. – _asintió mientras veía como su amigo se tomaba el jugo._

 _–_ Sabes? Ayer mientras venía de hacer compras por la noche, vi un carro de la estación patrullar, pasó algo malo? – _preguntaba mientras servía el postre. No quería sonar muy chismosa pero ver el carro la puso alerta, y más después del incidente con la maleta de Seiya. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los caminos estaban desiertos esa noche salvo por algunas bandas._ _–_ uhm, gracias gatita por el postre, bueno si… ha habido reportes de que hay reuniones de bandas y bueno en la agencia se apareció un caso sobre una banda.

– un caso? Quién lo tiene? Michiru?

– No, lo tiene … Artemis , él se encarga del caso.

– Entiendo aunque sobre que trata el caso? Sabes?

– Siempre tan curiosa gatita, bueno te lo diré. Hace unas semanas recibimos un sobre con fotos de algunos miembros de diversas pandillas reuniéndose en lugares no legales por así decirlo y con personas reconocidas. Aparte en aquel sobre venía algunos papeles y recortes de periódico señalando un caso que no se cerró del todo. El caso 89 – _rayos, entonces todo esto es debido a ese caso. Las investigaciones discretas y aquella patrulla. Asiento ante su pregunta para dejar que el continúe –_ Bueno, van a retomarlo porque según esos papeles hubo fraude tanto por parte de los que se dedicaron a resolver el caso y los responsables. Aparte que no se llegó a ningún lado ya que no encontraron huellas ni nada. La cosa es que ahora hay una suposición de que el culpable de todas esas muertes se deben a esa persona. Y que estaría ahora a punto de realizar otro plan parecido al de hace 4 años. – _No puede ser… de nuevo? Como en aquel año? … fueron 12 muertes en total y todas de personas que no tenían nada que ver o sí? Eso fue lo que dijo la prensa al hablar sobre aquel caso y es que nadie los hubiera relacionado de no ser por las notas en cada escena que fueron dejadas. El símbolo de un infinito con un 9. Después de eso nada más se podía encontrar ni huellas ni nada._

 _Tenía que ser más discreta con sus emociones ya que sino Haruka podría notar el cambio en ella y es que ella estuvo en la escena de uno de aquellos crímenes. Aunque eso ya lo sabían Haruka y Michiru, lo que no sabían era todo lo que pasó y es que aún le hacía un poco de daño. Aún no podía entender como fue que aquel psicópata la viera y no hiciera nada. Aunque claro también pudo no verle pero por alguna razón ella seguía creyendo que si sabía de la presencia de ella en aquella casa. Hace 4 años que pasó todo eso y aún no podía olvidarlo No pudo evitar hacer puños sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente al evocar la imagen inconsciente mente. –_ Gatita estás bien? Te pasa algo?

– No, descuida es solo que fue horrible ese año y yo …

\- Entiendo, no debe ser fácil para ti pero descuida. Estarás segura, Michiru y yo nos encargaremos de eso. No tienes por qué temer de acuerdo? – _asiento mientras sonrío antes sus palabras. Si había una posibilidad de abrir el caso debía ser muy cuidadoso y es que ella era una testigo pero eso no lo sabía nadie salvo Haruka y Michiru. Y es que ni sus padres sabían, ya que ella no soportaría darle más carga, en ese entonces a sus padres debido a los problemas financieros. Ahora solo le quedaba su mamá, debía actuar con precaución ya que si por alguna razón ella se enteraba no la dejaría salir ni a la esquina. Aunque ahora ya estaba mejor preparada que en aquel entonces siendo solo una adolescente._

 _-_ Descuida, estaré bien. – _se paró para recoger las diversas cosas. En eso vio el reloj de su amigo y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 4:07 –_ Debo irme rápido, gracias Haruka, dale mis saludos a Michiru vale

– A dónde vas con tanta prisa eh?

– Debo hacer unas compras jejeje no hay nada de qué preocuparse, cuídate – _se despedía para después irse corriendo al lugar donde debía estar esperando cierto chico._

 **°°°°EN OTRO LUGAR °°°°**

-dónde estará? – _pensaba un chico mientras estaba sentado en una banca mirando a diversos lados. Llevaba 20 minutos esperando y es que le parecía raro que su bombón no apareciera, tal vez debía llamarla se dijo mientras sacaba su celular para después mirar hacia el frente y ver que alguien venía corriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-_ Llegué tarde , lo siento, lo siento … - _respiraba agitadamente por todo el trayecto que hizo. Se sentó a su costado para sacarse la gorra y arreglar un poco su cabello ya que estaba una maraña, podía sentirlo._

 _–_ muy tarde bombón, ya son las 4: 15 qué excusa tienes para mí? – _trataba de normalizar su respiración, cuando lo logró lo miró para después señalarle una pequeña bolsa._

 _–_ qué hay allí?

– Esto es mi excusa – _decía ella mientras sacaba una pequeña porción de pastel de chocolate._

 _–_ wow bombón, gracias no te hubieras molestado – _sonrío ante sus palabras mientras le entregaba y le daba una pequeña servilleta._

 _–_ Provecho Seiya – _decía mientras lo veía comer. Fijó su vista al frente mientras veía el sol ocultarse. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Haruka. Tan abstraída estaba que no notó que Seiya la miraba mientras comía. De pronto sonó una sirena a lo lejos._

 _Y es que a lo lejos se desarrollaba una persecución. De pronto se escucharon varios disparos, varios gritos se escuchaban mientras que en el parque la gente corría en busca de un lugar seguro. –_ Bombón vamos – _Seiya la había cogido de la mano mientras la guiaba fuera del parque para entrar en uno de las calles para esconderse. Mientras tanto Serena miraba a las personas correr. Para después apretar la mano de Seiya mientras lo seguía._

 _Después de esconderse detrás de un depósito de basura respiraban agitadamente –_ estás bien bombón? – _Serena solo puso asentir mientras seguían agarrados de la mano. Seiya podía sentir temblar la mano de ella, trato de tranquilizarla mientras suavizaba su agarre. –_ Tranquila bombón, yo te protegeré.

 **Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza nuevamente y es que ya iba a publicarlo ayer pero se me había borrado una parte de la historia pero saben? agradezco eso ya que quedó mejor que la anterior jejeje recién me doy cuenta. Gracias por esperarme.**

 **Saludos desde el espacio estelar .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, disculpen mi tardanza jejeje tal vez quieran lanzarme tomates, no tengo justificación y es que leo tanto fic que me olvido de continuar con los míos jejeje. Mil lo siento ...espero que les guste este cap y estaré al tanto de sus reviews 3**

* * *

-tranquila bombón, yo te protegeré - _aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, sentí como trazaba círculos en mi mano. -_ no tienes por que temer ... yo estoy aquí - _vi como levantaba una ceja y ponía una sonrisa de lado ... no pude evitar sonreír mientras le daba un golpe en su brazo -_ auch bombón...jajaja ya estás mejor - _asiento._

 _De pronto se escuchó los disparos. con algunos vidrios rotos ... Las policías debían estar allí ...-_ Bombón, están rodeados. - _veo como se vuelve agachar y abre su celular. Trato de levantarme un poco para poder ver. Rayos los policías definitivamente necesitan ayuda... HARUKA ... o no, el estará allí ... trato de elevarme más para poder ver mejor pero no puedo ... la patrulla está lejos. Lo mejor será que lo llame para ver ..._

 _Me vuelvo a sentar y veo como Seiya acaba de terminar de hablar ... saco mi celular y espero ...-_ gatita , dónde estás?

\- Haruka, estoy en el parque ...

\- vamos para allá, no te preocupes

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado ... Estoy detrás de un depósito de basura. - _al finalizar ... guardo mi celular. Al voltear veo a Seiya observándome ... -_ qué ?

\- nada bombón , a quién llamaste?

\- ah ... jejeje a mi amigo ...el agente de policía ... Haruka

\- ah ...que dijo? ..ya viene?

\- si ...y tú a quién llamaste? - _veo como desvía su mirada ... será algo personal ... o tal vez estén buscándolo a el ...aunque no creo ... -_ a mi amigo, le estaba contado lo que está pasando acá ...me dijo que ya viene pero le dije que no llame la atención ...- _asiento ... -_ por cierto bombón, gracias por el pastel, estuvo delicioso ...me hubiera gustado comprarte algo pero ... - _sonrío -_ para la próxima ... me alegra que te halla gustado el pastel - _veo como sonríe de lado mientras me mira -_ eso quiere decir entonces que la próxima iremos a mi departamento ...- qué? - _de solo verlo, siento como mi cara comienza a arder ..rayos debo estar roja ...Serena concéntrate ... qué rayos estás pensando ... Tan abstraída estaba que se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de su acompañante -_ hay bombón ... no pienses mal ...lo decía para que estemos seguros ...creo que siempre que salimos pasa algo y no llegamos a pasarla del todo bien

\- jejeje yo ..yo no pensé nada ...de qué hablas ehhh ...además yo me divierto

\- jajaja entonces te parece si mañana nos vemos a las 4 en mi departamento ... no te haré nada tranquila ... - _pongo lo ojos en blanco...se está burlando de mí ..ahhh -_ al menos no nada que tu no quieras ... - _volteo solo para darme cuenta de que está mas cerca, en qué momento se movió ? Rayos le gusta ponerme nerviosa ..._

 _Justo cuando iba a responderle ..escuchamos más sirenas , y los disparos vuelven a iniciar ... es cierto, por qué habían parado? ... me elevo un poco para ver que pasó ... pero solo logro ver como muchas patrullas llegan y como una camioneta negra emprende la huida ... Rayos se está yendo ... De pronto siento un jalón en mi brazo ... -_ bombón, quieres morir ... - es que ..se están yendo Seiya ... mira ... - _el se acerca más y se pone a mi lado mientras miramos como esa camioneta da una vuelta ...pero está rodeado ... -_ bombón, no creo que valla muy lejos

\- si pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto ...

\- bombón ...mira ... - _veo como lo rodean a la camioneta ... busco entre aquellos policías que salen ...hasta que encuentro a Haruka ..._

 _Miro a la camioneta de nuevo y veo como abren las puertas ...para encontrar que no hay nadie dentro ... volteo hacia los demás lados , pero cómo? cuándo? ... en qué momento salieron ..._

 _Volteo hacia Haruka y veo como da señales a los demás y como se separan para buscarlos por la zona ... veo como Haruka se dirige hacia aquí ...-_ bombón, quién es ese que se acerca? - es mi amigo, Haruka ... descuida ... - _trato de pararme mientras me limpio sacudo el polvo que había en mi ropa._

 _-_ gatita, estás bien? - si haruka , descuida ... por cierto te presento a mi amigo Seiya - _veo como ambos se miran antes de estrecharse la mano ..._

 _-_ mucho gusto , soy Haruka Tenou

\- igualmente, Seiya ... Seiya Kou

 _no entiendo por qué están algo tensos ... trato de aligerar el ambiente -_ jejeje Haruka que pasó? los encontraron? - _veo como capto su atención ...se sueltan las manos. -_ No aún no ... ven vamos ..los escoltaré a la salida ... en unos minutos vendrá la prensa y más oficiales ... hay que darnos prisa - _asiento mientras lo sigo. Veo como Seiya se acerca más a mí -_ bombón, por qué debemos darnos prisa? - es que si nos quedamos ...nos verán y comenzarán interrogatorios y eso no nos conviene a ambos - _veo como asiente ... no quiero que tenga problemas además con lo de su banda y eso._

 _Al salir me despido de Haru ... -_ gatita por la noche te llamaré, tenemos que hablar ... - _asiento mientras me despido con un abrazo. Veo como Seiya me espera más allá ... -_ bombón, bueno supongo que ahora te irás a tu casa no? - _veo como se pone algo triste , bueno no creo que tenga problemas por llegar un poco tarde ...aunque debo avisar a mi madre -_ puedo quedarme más tiempo si quieres, podemos ir a tu apartamento - _veo como sonríe de lado -_ no creí que estuvieras tan ansiosa bombón ... jajaja - _le doy un pequeño golpe en su brazo ... -_ sabes qué? mejor me voy... - no no no, vamos ...está cerca ... - _sonrío mientras me guía ... Al parecer este día será muy largo ..._

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **holaaa ... disculpen la tardanza pero es que me hago un lío para publicarlo jejeje ...disculpen que sea algo corto pero no quería dejarlos esperando más ...**

 **seguro se preguntarán quién estaba detrás de todo eso? acaso es alguien de las bandas? o tal vez alguien de la policía infiltrado?**

 **que secreto se oculta detrás de todo el caso? ... Yo también me lo pregunto jejeje Prometo en el siguiente cap expandirme más y ponerlos al tanto del caso ... tengan paciencia ... bueno gracias a todos jejeje**

 **Si se preguntan quién es el culpable de por qué no escriba tan seguido jejej es que como lo dije antes me gusta leer y ahora estoy con algunos fics del libro de Harry Potter pero es un Draco y Hermione ...amo esa pareja ... no me maten jejeje gracias a todos**

 **saludos del espacio estelar**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches, no me lancen tomates, lo siento ... lo sé no hay perdón ... solo quiero decir que sigo viva y que sigo con esta historia ... gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los nuevos ...pues bienvenidos :) sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con la historia ...**

* * *

bombón, no te arrepentirás - _asiento mientras veo un enorme edificio . -_ aquí vives Seiya? - _pregunto a lo que el asiente ... veo como saluda al portero -_ Buenas tardes joven Seiya , señorita ... - _le sonrío mientras le extiendo mi mano -_ mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino

-Henry , para servirle - _veo como corresponde mi saludo -_ Henry cualquier cosa me lo comunicas - _veo como asiente , para después abrirnos la puerta._

 _-_ Seiya él es uno de tu banda? - _veo como el se sorprende , mientras entramos en el ascensor para después presionar el número 25. -_ Que perspicaz bombón, pues si ...es uno de la banda.

-Por cierto tu amigo no llegó a ir al parque o sí?

-Sí llegó pero le dije que no pasaba nada, así que solo se quedó por los alrededores - _asiento, de seguro debe estar allí para ver qué pasó? -_ no lo pude conocer, me hubiera gustado hacerlo

-De seguro ya lo conocerás, por cierto te dijo algo más tu amigo? - _veo como me mira curioso, a lo que asiento mientras saco mi celular para ver la hora._

 _-_ Me lo dirás bombón? o es algo confidencial? - _sonrío ante sus ocurrencias. Veo como ya solo falta dos pisos para llegar. -_ Te lo diré cuando entremos, no me gusta hablar en espacios abiertos - _digo mientras observo las pequeñas cámaras -_ lo dices por las cámaras? - _asiento mientras observo el techo dónde se ve una pequeña reja, de seguro por allí en casos de emergencias se podría salir ...-_ no te preocupes... ya llegamos - _dice mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren ..._

 _Al entrar a su departamento no puedo dejar de asombrarme, ¡es hermoso ! en todo el sentido de la palabra - ¡_ WOW! , esto es hermoso

\- jajaja gracias bombón, por cierto quieres que te sirva algo?

\- uhm ... agua por favor

\- enseguida - _veo como se dirige hacia la cocina, lo sigo mientras no paro de asombrarme, es hermoso, y es enorme ...más grande que mi casa -_ bombón por cierto ya llamaste a tu mamá? no quiero que después te vayas muy rápido

\- cierto, ahora la llamo - _digo mientras saco mi celular y busco su número..._

\- aló? madre... si estoy bien... no te preocupes

\- vi las noticias, estabas cerca de allí? - _entiendo su preocupación ...de seguro debe estar en el restaurante -_ sí mami, pero tranquila estoy bien - _rayos, le debo decir que ando con un amigo que recién conocí ayer ... o mejor le digo que estoy con una amiga...digo es casi igual ... -_ Gracias a Dios, hija hoy estaré toda la noche aquí en el restaurante, no estás en casa no? - _hay no ... y ahora qué le digo? ... Serena concéntrate ... -_ ando en casa de ..una amiga ...- _por favor que no me pregunte más ... -_ está bien hija, pero tu crees que puedas quedarte allí? no quiero que vayas muy noche aparte que tu hermano está conmigo, hablé con Haruka además y el me dijo que no es buena idea que andes sola a estas horas ... - _quedarme? pero ... -_ madre ... yo , ehh puedo caminar hasta la casa, Haruka te dijo eso? pero yo puedo cuidarme sola madre _... -_ hija por favor, no quiero que vayas a la casa, tengo miedo de si algo te pasa ... más rato te llamaré, debo atender

\- de acuerdo madre, cuídate ... después hablamos ... - _corto la llamada ... rayos , no puedo creer que ... -_ bombón , estás bien?... no te preocupes, puedes quedarte ... - _veo como Seiya me ofrece sentarme mientras me da un vaso de agua ... rayos ..._

-No Seiya, no ... yo puedo caminar, aparte no es tan lejos... - _veo como sonríe -_ vamos bombón, no te haré nada ... bueno , depende de ti claro - _no puedo evitar ponerme roja, está molestándome ...por favor no es verdad ... Serena tranquila ... -_ Seiya, olvídate de lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente ehhh... aparte recién te conozco y ...

\- bombón, solo estaba bromeando, tranquila ... mira tu y yo tenemos que hablar y aún ni empezamos, quédate por favor, prometo no hacer nada ...en serio - _veo como levanta ambas manos, mientras me sonríe -_ quédate sí, ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero yo confío en tí ... y tú? - _rayos ... que acaso esto es una escena de Aladdin o qué? ..._

 _Bueno Serena, no te va a hacer nada, te dio su palabra y si le pones contras a tu mamá, va a empezar a dudar que estás en casa de una amiga ... así que bueno ... no queda de otra, aparte que Seiya no es como otros chicos, aparte sabemos defensa personal y somos amigos no? ... -_ No eres Aladdin Seiya ehh jajaj ...pero por qué confías en mí? podría robarte algo?

\- jajaja es cierto, soy mucho más lindo que Aladdin _\- veo como bombón se ríe_ -Pero bombón , fuiste tú la que me salvó con lo de la maleta, y dudo que quieras robar algo.

Por cierto bombón, por qué le dijiste a tu mamá que estabas en casa de una amiga? - _veo como me mira sorprendida ... -_ es..estabas escuchando? - oh , no no, bueno estaba cerca y eso si escuché jajaja - bueno...es que sería raro que le diga que ando en casa de una amigo que conocí ayer, no lo crees? - _buen punto ... es cierto -_ touché bombón, puedo deducir entonces que no tienes muchos amigos varones no? - _noto como se pone roja... entonces -_ bombón entonces no has tenido novio ?

\- ehh , y tú no has tenido novia Seiya?

\- Lo sé bombón, debes pensar que sí, un chico tan apuesto como yo ...pero aunque te parezca difícil de creer... es cierto , no he tenido novia , ahora responde tu

\- es cierto también, no he tenido novio y tampoco tengo muchos amigos varones que digamos ... - _veo como asiente con mi respuesta mientras se se acomoda en el sillón -_ bien ahora vayamos a otro punto ... qué pasó hoy en el parque? nada de mentiras entre nosotros si bombón - _ohh... nada de mentiras? es en serio? -_ lo dices en serio? - _veo como asiente -_ tu también responderás a todas mis preguntas entonces? - _por un momento se sorprende ante mi pregunta ... rayos por qué me está mirando tan fijamente ... -_ Seiya?

 _-_ ok bombón, nada de mentiras ni de ocultar algo ... trato hecho? - _veo como alarga su mano, esto es en serio? ... pero ... -_ espera Seiya, pero recién nos conocemos, no tienes por qué ... - Bombón , yo confío en tí , aparte que ya somos amigos no? - _asiento no tan convencida ... -_ entonces trato hecho?

 _-_ de acuerdo , pero ... - _veo como estrecha su mano con la mía -_ nada de peros , para que estés mas cómoda podemos hacer una ronda de preguntas, yo comienzo y después tú y así ... - vale - _respondo mientras dejo el vaso en la mesita de centro y me acomodo en el sillón._

\- ok yo comienzo, que pasó en el parque? - _ya sabía que me iba a preguntar eso..._

\- Bueno, que pasó exactamente no sé pero creo que tiene que ver con las bandas - _las bandas, eso si es claro pero ... cuál de todas?_

 _\- A q_ ué tipo de banda perteneces Seiya? - _que directa es bombón, ok ... aquí vamos ..._

\- Es una banda familiar, somos como te dije 3 hermanos, cada uno tiene un grupo a cargo y todos juntos hacemos una banda, mi grupo y yo nos especializamos en recoger y llevar encargos y hacer algunos trabajos personalmente , depende de lo que nos manden a hacer. Mi hermano mayor Taiki se encarga de lo que es pura información por la red y junto a su equipo se dedican a infiltrar gente en diversos puntos , mi hermano menor, Yaten se encarga de hacer los tratos con las diversas personas y su equipo se dedica a realizar diversos experimentos ...pero eso es aparte ya ...

\- _No puedo dejar de asombrarme a todo lo que dijo Seiya, wow esa si es una banda, no como esos pandilleros que solo se dedican a ser tipo matones y eso... espera Serena, estás de acuerdo con esto? , ashhh no claro que no , es solo que están muy bien organizados... -_ bombón, bien ahora me toca a mí ... Qué haces tú metida en todo esto? - _a qué se refiere? -_ Desde que te ví ayer con aquella banda, no eres como las demás - _ah, lo dice por que me supe defender -_ Es que sé defensa personas - _veo como me sigue mirando esperando que diga algo más -_ y lo del cable, pues sé algunas cosas ... - _rayos, noto como me sigue mirando levantando una ceja -_ Soy un agente especial... soy una espía - _rayos, ok ahora sí veo como se queda estupefacto._

 _-_ Eres una espía bombón? - _noto como se para y camina de un lado hacia el otro ... ok creo que se lo ha tomado mejor que me amiga Molly ... -_ entonces esto ...aquella vez, estaba todo planeado acaso? - _oh no acaso cree que lo estaba espiando a él? ..._

-Seiya espera espera ...un momento - _le digo mientras me paro y lo agarro de los hombros para sentarlo en el sillón, aunque claro es el mas alto que yo y es más fuerte pero aún así me deja guiarlo -_ nada de esto estaba planeado, soy una especie de espía pero no por el momento ... digamos que estoy algo retirada, los estudios y el trabajo no son buena combinación ... me entiendes? - _veo como asiente , ahora que lo pienso... el que estudiará?_ \- Soy una chica diferente sí, pero tranquilo no tengo nada en tu contra, somos amigos ...no? - _sigue mirándome mientras me siento de nuevo ..._

 _-_ Te creo, pero eres muy joven bombón, cómo? ... cómo llegaste allí?

 _-_ Me toca a mí ... tu estudias Seiya o solo te dedicas a la banda? - _lo miro mientras veo como mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa ... -_ Sí bombón, estudio música - _wow estudia arte, digo, yo estudio pintura y dibujo pero la música también es una forma de expresión ... así que es arte ... -_ ahora dime, cómo llegaste allí? a ser una espía? - _ok, bueno supongo que puedo confiar en el ..._

 _-_ Puedo confiar en tí Seiya? - _ante mi pregunta veo como el asiente mientras se sienta a mi costado ... ok -_ yo hace 4 años salí con mi mejor amiga a una fiesta ... en esa fiesta murió una persona ... yo estuve allí ... ehh - _noto como mi voz comienza a apagarse mientras mis manos tiemblan -_ bombón, tranquila ...no tienes que contarme todo sino quieres... no estás lista ... - _asiento mientras el junta nuestras manos ... -_ a raíz de eso , poco tiempo después pude conocer a Haruka y es que estaba algo relacionado con mi familia y después ...con la muerte de mi padre , me entrené para poder atrapar a esa persona - _veo como sigue trazando círculos en mi mano -_ bombón tranquila ... estoy segura que encontrarás al culpable , es más yo te puedo ayudar ... que dices ? - _no podía creerlo, en serio quiere ayudarme? -_ si bombón . _al parecer mi reacción lo dijo todo_

 _-_ aunque claro necesito más información pero cuando estés lista ok? ... por lo pronto creo que debemos conocernos mejor no crees? - _lo miro expresando mi confusión ._ qué acaso la ronda de preguntas no era para conocernos mejor? - _ante mi respuesta el se ríe , no entiendo ... -_ digamos que era para sacarnos información - _por esta razón me falta hacer unas pruebas ya que ... creo que me ganó esta vez pero de igual forma yo también salí ganando ... ahora lo conozco un poco mejor ..._

 _-_ por cierto Seiya tu banda es genial - _veo como sonríe ante mis palabras -_ gracias bombón, aunque nunca me llamó la intención de estar metido en esto pero que se puede hacer...son cosas de la vida no crees? - _sé que trata de distraerme y es que ... le agradezco._

 _Me paro mientras le respondo con un sí , la vista desde aquí es preciosa ... en serio extraño mucho a mis amigas ... de solo pensar en ellas no puedo evitar sonreír ... siempre están conmigo en especial Mina ... ella es otra de las razones por las que estoy metida en todo este lío ...ya que es la que más expuesta está a todos los peligros ..._

 _-_ sabes bombón , por qué no cenamos ... ya van a pasar de las 8 - _su voz me toma por sorpresa ... volteo hacia mi izquierda ... -_ sí, por mí esta bien ... por cierto debes contarme más ehhh , - _veo como se ríe mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina._

***EN OTRO LUGAR***

 _-_ Hola bella dama - _rayos, por qué no la dejaban en paz, sabía que estaba bella pero venga ya no es para tanto ... -_ no me interesa - _No quería ni siquiera voltear para ver quién era la persona que le estaba hablando y es que solo se acercaban a ella por la fama que estaba sembrando. Momento así se arrepentía que venir sola y es que Serena estaba de vacaciones y no quería que vaya obligada, aparte que a ella no le gusta mucho estar a las cámaras._

 _-_ Te podría interesar preciosa - _por su voz podría deducir unos 40 años, de seguro casado en busca de una amante , qué la creían? solo por ser joven no signifique que ella se de ese tipo de chicas... De pronto sintió que le jalaban el brazo de forma brusca, ahhh como dicen la fama tiene un precio. Menos mal que Haruka ya le había enseñado defensa junto con Serena. Justo cuando volteaba para soltarle una buena cantidad de palabras a quién sea que le halla hecho eso ... siente que alguien pone una mano en su espalda -_ Que no sabe cuándo retirarse SEÑOR - _No supo por qué se quedó de piedra y es que su espalda estaba un poco desnuda y su contacto ... Mina por favor concéntrate, pero quién se creía este otro tipo a tocarle?_

 _-_ Disculpa eres su novio acaso?

\- De ser así no te importa, retírate antes que llame a los guardias ... que no te has visto en un espejo - _acaso era el dueño? ..no , no lo creo ... Solo pudo ver como el rostro de aquel hombre mayor se ponía rojo y se iba._

 _-_ Bien , ahora tu también puedes retirarte - _le dijo mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentarlo -_ vaya, así tratas a alguien que te salva - _en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar pensar que era guapo ... pero todo ese encanto se fue a la basura cuando vio como le sonreía .. este era como todos los demás ... -_ sé cuidarme sola, gracias - _ahora que lo veía mejor, le parecía conocido ... sí .. pero dónde?_

 _-_ creo que no sabes quién soy , no? - _uy sí ni que fuera el mismísimo príncipe de_ _Inglaterra -_ no, ni me interesa - _agarró su bolsa -_ así que bye - _bueno ya había tenido suficiente de tipos por hoy, lo mejor sería despedirse de sus compañeras ... después de todo una semana estaba a la espera por ella , al fin vacaciones -_ no te interesa? ...bueno no importa , igual te lo diré ... me llamo Yaten Kou - _vio como se ponía delante de ella mientras alargaba su mano ... -_ mucho gusto, adiós - _qué acaso no entendía que no le importaba ... -_ bueno sé que no necesitas presentación , o sí Mina - _ok este quería pelear o qué ? -_ Mira Yaten, me tengo que retirar, gracias por tu hospitalidad ahora si puedes irte - _trató de sonreír pero sabía que le salió una mueca ... qué acaso quería un autógrafo ... -_ yo te llevo - _qué acaso no se va a rendir ? ... ahhh ... denme fuerzas por favor -_ NO ! - _Siguió caminando lo más rápido mientras iba a hacia la salida . Ya les mandaría un mensaje a sus compañeras , de igual forma no creo que noten mi ausencia._

 _Al estar ya fuera notó como el viento soplaba mientras caían pequeñas gotas ...lo que le faltaba ...lluvia ... Bajó las escaleras, bueno ahora_ _le tocaba caminar, pero no era tan malo, al menos podría pensar en lo que iba a hacer toda esa semana libre ._

 _¿ qué estará haciendo Serena? y si voy a su casa? ...aunque mejor no ya que no se puede ir así de improviso , bueno, ya sería mañana , tal vez la invitaría a su casa, después de todo sus padres nunca estaban y ya que estaban de vacaciones, no habría problemas._

 _Al fin podría dormir hasta tarde, de paso debía ir a la universidad para ver su horario, ya faltaba tan poco para que su sueño esté cumplido._

 _Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella venía un carro para detenerse más adelante de ella -_ ehh qué acaso estás loca? quieres morir de hipotermia? - _lo que le faltaba , qué acaso, no podría dejarla en paz ..._

 _-_ pero a tí que te importa idiota - _adiós control, por qué no podían dejarla en paz ... -_ Sube ahora mismo loca ...no pienso ser el responsable de tu muerte después - _si claro, quién era para darle órdenes a ella. Siguió caminando, cuando iba a pasar por su lado, sintió que le jalaban del brazo ... que acaso no se cansaban de estarle jalando de aquí allá ... -_ Suéltame ... - Entra ... Ahora ! - _tuvo que voltearse para poder entrar._

 _Al entrar vio como cerró la puerta. Poco después comenzó a manejar ... ¡que tipo tan pedante ! -_ Sabes? ser gentil no mata ... - _no pudo evitar rodar los ojos -_ y dejar de molestar tampoco . - _Se acomodó mejor mientras se ponía el cinturón. Al menos no estaba de copiloto así no le vería la cara ..._

 _Al parecer la lluvia había empeorado, ya que cuando ella caminaba solo caían pequeñas gotas... ¡ ja , morir de hipotermia¡ No pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes las ocurrencias de aquel chico ... Podía ver como la ciudad se abría paso. Pero a dónde la llevaba? por qué no le pidió? su dirección? ... pero qué? ... acaso la iba a secuestrar? ..._

 _-_ No te comeré ok caperucita ... deja de poner esa cara ... Está cerca el departamento de mi hermano , iré allí - _veo como me mira por el retrovisor -_ Bueno sabes? es la única cara que tengo , a mí me dejas en la siguiente parada ? - _veo como se ríe_ _-_ estás loca ? quieres que te secuestren en serio? ... mira cómo vas vestida, aparte andas mojada - _abro mi bolso mientras saco un carmín para amarrar mi cabello , pero qué se creía este idiota? -_ No tengo ganas de conocer a tu hermano, déjame en la siguiente parada - _veo como gira hacia la derecha ...pero qué acaso no piensa dejarme en paz -_ mira, está comenzando una tormenta por si no te enteras, no me importa si quieres morir pero no me gustaría que después me culparan por tus decisiones

 _-_ Cómo dices? solo quiero ir a casa - _suspiro mientras veo como el cielo se ilumina. Lo que me faltaba ...rayos -_ Iremos a la casa de mi hermano , mi casa está más lejos.

\- Si no queda de otra - _digo mientras veo como pone algo de música , al menos no tiene mal gusto ..._

EN OTRO LUGAR

\- Entonces tu color favorito es rojo? - _veo como asiente mientras espera mi respuesta -_ el mío es azul , aunque el naranja es lindo ... y el morado

\- Mejor dicho te gustan todos jajaja hay bombón , por cierto sobró comida, no quieres más?

-No gracias Seiya, eres un buen cocinero, yo por otro lado no jajja - _veo como se sorprende -_ en serio bombón? tal vez mañana te deje preparar el desayuno entonces

\- Pero si te dije que sol mala cocinando ...

\- Pero yo estoy aquí, te enseño y listo ... no te preocupes bombón, además el hospital está cerca jajaja - _le hago una mueca mientras me voy hacia la sala -_ Quieres ver algo bombón? tengo muchas películas ... -sí! - _me da el control mientras busco algo para ver ... -_ voy a traer algo para cubrirnos, está empezando a hacer frío

 _-_ Quién iba a pensar que iba a haber una tormenta

\- Ni que lo digas bombón, otra razón de por qué fue buena opción que te quedaras

* * *

 **Buenas noches, disculpen la demora pero después de darle vueltas y ver que estuviera bien escrito ..al fin les traigo un cap más ...gracias a los que leen la historia ...**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


End file.
